


Друзья рассказывают друзьям обо всем

by allla5960



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Farkle-centric, M/M, snooping!Farkle, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые люди хранят секреты. На самом деле, все хранят секреты. И Фаркл полон решимости выяснить, кто и что скрывает. Что будет, если его детективная работа увидит свет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Тайная влюбленность Райли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friends Tell Friends Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771706) by [Literally_No_One_Cares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally_No_One_Cares/pseuds/Literally_No_One_Cares). 



> это небольшой миди в ~4К слов, перевод чуток сыроват, вычитка только моя;  
> Фаркл-центрик, основной пейринг — Рилайя (Райли/Майя), но Фаркус (Фаркл/Лукас) сложно назвать второстепенным,  
> легкая работа, где все друг в друга тайно влюблены, а Фаркл пытается вытащить все эти секреты на свет божий, всего четыре части, но все безумно милые

Когда он только подходил к Райли и Майе, Фаркл уже мог сказать, что что-то было не так. Райли была ещё более неуклюжей, чем обычно, Майя быстро сунула что-то в свой шкафчик (так быстро, что никто не увидел, что это было), а выглядящий весьма серьезным Лукас приближался с другой стороны. Что происходило с его друзьями? Фаркл был полон решимости выяснить это. 

Когда он все-таки подошел к ним, Лукас настойчиво смотрел на него, хотя Фаркл не отвечал на этот взгляд. Странно. Но Фаркл проигнорировал это, потому что в первую очередь хотел выяснить, что происходило с Райли.

— Привет, ребята, — радостно воскликнул Фаркл. Ни у кого не было причин думать, что он вел себя подозрительно. Ему просто нужно было вести себя непринужденно (по-детски непринужденно, насколько Фаркл мог себя вести).

— Привет, Фаркл. Ну, что, ребята, Весенние танцы официально объявлены, — произнесла Райли. Упоминание Весенних танцев принесли Фарклу ещё больше неудобных взглядов со стороны Лукаса, которые он, впрочем, успешно игнорировал. 

— Ты хочешь попытаться пригласить кого-то на свидание? — спросила Майя. Кажется, она... Нервничала? Может быть, это было как-то связано с тем, что она спрятала в своем шкафчике? 

— Думаю, мы можем просто пойти все вместе, как друзья, — предложил Лукас. Почему он все ещё смотрел на Фаркла, когда говорил? Фаркла это смущало.

— Отличная идея, Лукас, — согласилась Райли. Подождите, без неловкости? Без странных жестов руками? Без «приятель», без «дружок»? Райли в самом деле вела себя куда менее неловко, чем раньше, когда Лукас был поблизости. Фаркл был несколько запутан. 

— Это избавляет нас от проблемы приглашать кого-то, — добавил Фаркл. — Фаркл любит дам, но не все дамы любят Фаркла. Только Смакла, вообще-то, и это фу. 

— Да, она жуткая, — пробормотала Майя. — Так что никаких свиданий. Это делает все гораздо проще. 

В это время раздался звонок, время урока истории. Проклятье. Фаркл был вынужден продолжить свое расследование позже. 

История была, как всегда, интересна (что он ещё мог сказать; Фаркл был ботаником). Мистер Мэттьюз рассказывал о... Почему Фаркл не мог вспомнить о чем? О нет. Он провел все время, думая о том, как бы выяснить, что случилось с Райли. Он просто отвлекся во время занятий. И не знал, что думать по этому поводу; он никогда не делал так раньше.

~

Может быть, Райли себя странно вела из-за надвигающихся танцев. На последних школьных танцах Лукас был ее парой, но уменьшение ее неловкости, вызываемой Лукасом, заставляло Фаркла думать о том, что Райли больше не нравится Лукас. Но почему она так нервничала, прежде чем Фаркл и Лукас подошли? Что-то не так с Майей? Она влюбилась... Нет. Фаркл не мог понять, что происходит.

Все поведение Райли менялось, когда рядом был кто-то, кто ей нравился. Это было то, что Фаркл прекрасно знал, потому что был знаком с ней с начальных классов. Она не то чтобы хорошо флиртовала, и он не имел в виду, что она делала это плохо, скорее просто не умела. Словно ей это было не дано. Другой сигнал — ее руки; они двигались так, словно у них было собственное сознание. Так что, хотя ей и не нравился Лукас, Фаркл пришел к выводу, что кто-то ей все-таки нравился. 

Но кто? Был ли это какой-то хулиган? Фаркл даже не знал его имени. Если думать об этом, то Фаркл знал не то чтобы много людей. Его круг общения был довольно узким. Единственным способом узнать, кто нравится Райли, было спросить у кого-нибудь. 

Первой пал выбор на саму Райли. Он залазил к ней по пожарной лестнице постоянно, поэтому, когда он постучал в окно, Райли не была удивлена. Она делала домашнее задание, когда позволила Фарклу войти и в этот раз. Она была одна. 

— А где Майя? Она разве не всегда здесь? — спросил Фаркл, залезая в открытое окно. 

— Знаешь, у нее есть своя жизнь. Ее мама сегодня освободилась пораньше с работы, и, думаю, они ужинают с дядей Шоном, — объяснила Райли. 

— О, — произнес Фаркл и слабо кивнул. — Кажется, маме Майи действительно нравится Шон, правда? — Райли закивала с довольной, широкой улыбкой. — Говоря о том, кто кому действительно нравится, что произошло между тобой и Лукасом? 

— Думаю, что я поняла, что кое-кто нравится мне больше, чем он. На самом деле, Лукас сказал мне то же самое, — тихо ответила Райли. 

Это распалило интерес Фаркла, ему стало любопытно, почему Лукас рассказал что-то Райли, а не ему. 

— Лукасу кто-то нравится? Почему он ничего не сказал мне? 

— Я не думаю, что он хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь об этом знал. Он сказал мне это только потому, что я сказала ему, в кого я влюблена. Я полагаю, он чувствовал себя обязанным или что-то вроде того. — Она старалась не задеть чувства Фаркла, но было уже поздно. Какой лучший друг рассказывает что-то вроде этого кому-то другому? Фаркл собирался разобраться с ним лицом к лицу.

— Если ты на что-то рассчитываешь, то, предупреждаю, Майя ни о чем не знает, — добавила Райли. Это немного помогало, но Фарклу это не понравилось. Этот факт исключал Майю как информационный источник о секрете Райли. 

— Я лучше пойду, — вздохнул Фаркл и мысленно добавил _прежде чем я разозлюсь и сорвусь на тебе, хотя ты и не виновата_. Он вышел через окно, и Райли не пыталась его остановить.

~

Фаркл ждал около шкафчика Лукаса, сердито думая о том, что собирался ему высказать. Когда Лукас действительно появился, его разум моментально затуманился. Он все ещё злился, но Лукас подарил ему тупую улыбку милого мальчика, и он улыбнулся в ответ. Тупые рефлексы.

— Доброе утро, Фаркл, — просиял Лукас. Почему он так чертовски счастлив все время? — Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Ты ждал около моего шкафчика. 

О. Да. Фаркл был чертовски зол. 

— Ты сказал Райли, кто тебе нравится, а мне нет. Я! Я — твой лучший друг! — прорычал Фаркл. Улыбка Лукаса угасла. 

— Она не сказала, кто именно? Она пообещала, что не будет, — запаниковал Лукас. Что за большой секрет насчет его влюбленности? Почему он не хочет, чтобы Фаркл знал? 

— Она не сказала мне ее имя. Но это не важно. Ещё она сказала, что ты знаешь, кто нравится ей. А Майя не знает. 

— Ты не можешь рассказать Майе. Она убьет меня, и Майя определенно не одобрит увлечение Райли. Это может испортить их дружбу навсегда, — с мольбой в глазах произнес Лукас. 

— Я не скажу Майе, если ты скажешь мне, кто нравится Райли. Или, может быть, мы могли бы поторговаться насчет аналогичной информации о тебе, — предложил Фаркл. 

— Фаркл, любой, у кого есть глаза, может заметить, что тебе нравится Майя. — Да, верно. Он хотел, чтобы все вокруг так считали. — Не говори Райли, что я сказал тебе, но...

~

Будь он проклят! Первоначальное подозрение Фаркла, которое он списал, как невозможное, оказалось верным. Райли была влюблена в лучшую подругу. Лукас был прав, говоря, что это может испортить их дружбу навсегда, но Фаркл думал, что есть шанс того, что Майя могла бы полюбить ее в ответ. В конце концов, она тоже вела себя странно. Он мог положить руку на отсечение, что узнает, что она спрятала в своем шкафчике.

А пока между Лукасом и Фарклом все оставалось непросто. Фаркл довольно быстро успокоился, но у него остались сомнения по вопросу, так хорошо известному Лукасу. Он был его лучшим другом, и он должен был обо всем знать. Поэтому Фаркл собирался все выяснить, так или иначе.


	2. 2. Тайная книга Майи

Фаркл стоял на некотором расстоянии от Райли и Майи и в ожидании наблюдал за ними. Майя вытащила что-то из своего шкафчика: это была та самая вещь. Все, что он мог сказать, то что это была книга, вроде обыкновенного, старого спирального блокнота. Его обложка была черной, без надписей, которые бы Фаркл мог увидеть, просто черная. Что она могла там прятать? 

— Шпионишь за девчонками? Фаркл, я был о тебе лучшего мнения, — произнес голос позади него, прямо ему на ухо, заставив Фаркла подпрыгнуть. (а вообще вау, это было довольно горячо; почему ему это так понравилось?)

— Ты переоцениваешь меня, Красавчик, — оскорбился Фаркл. — Знаешь, они идеально друг другу подходят. Я просто не понимаю, почему одна из них просто не сделает первый шаг. 

Он вскинул руку в драматическом жесте, указав в сторону девочек. 

— Райли слишком напугана, чтобы сделать это, а ты не можешь знать наверняка, что она нравится Майе также, — Лукас указал ему на очевидные вещи. 

— Думаю, если мы получим этот блокнот, за который она хватается так, словно от него зависит вся ее жизнь, то мы узнаем наверняка, — пробормотал он. 

— Ты не втянешь меня в это. Если ты хочешь украсть что-то у Майи... Ты что хочешь смерти? Если ты собираешься что-то украсть у Майи, не вовлекай меня в это, — предупредил его Лукас. 

— Я мог бы просто рассказать Райли о нашем вчерашнем разговоре, — с угрозой произнес Фаркл. 

Лукас одарил его несчастным взглядом, но Фаркл был непоколебим. Никакие щенячьи взгляды, как бы очаровательны они не были, не могли повлиять на него.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, как сильно я беспокоюсь за тебя. Это единственная причина, почему я собираюсь влезть в это. 

Довольная ухмылка растеклась по губам Фаркла.

~  


Лукас действительно не хотел этого делать, но Фаркл заставил его — это то, что он сказал бы Майе, если она когда-нибудь узнает, что это был он. Фаркл не спрашивал, как он открыл ее шкафчик и достал блокнот, и не был уверен, что хочет знать. 

Но теперь Фаркл держал в руках эту книгу. Вообще-то это был не блокнот; это был скетчбук. Он был изрисован ровно наполовину, и все портреты в нем были Райли. Если это была не любовь, то Фаркл не знал, что это. Он показал скетчбук Лукасу, и тот вынужден был согласиться, что чувства Райли, вероятнее всего, были взаимны. 

Просмотрев его, Фаркл отдал скетчбук Лукасу, чтобы тот положил его на место. Майя никогда не узнает, что они брали его. Никто не найдет их тела, если она когда-нибудь узнает об этом. 

—Спасибо за помощь с этим. Я все ещё злюсь на тебя, что ты рассказал, кто тебе нравится, Райли, а не мне, но это несколько снимает с тебя вину, — произнес Фаркл. 

— Поверь, ты не хочешь знать, кто это, ладно? — пробормотал Лукас. 

Фарклу показалось, что он сделал все ещё более неловким, чем было раньше, но его это мало заботило. 

— Это же не Смакла, правда? Если да, то забирай ее, — тяжело вздохнул Фаркл. 

Лукас пробормотал что-то, что Фаркл не сумел разобрать. Но чтобы он не говорил, его щеки порозовели, значит это было что-то постыдное. 

— Что ты сказал? 

— Ничего. Я должен идти. Если ты попадешься, не бросай меня под автобус.

С этими словами он ушел, оставив довольно смущенного и очень заинтригованного Фаркла наедине со шкафчиком Майи. Кто мог нравиться Лукасу, чтобы он так стыдился этого? И почему он все ещё не хочет рассказать обо всем своему лучшему другу?

~

Фаркл был уверен, что хорошо спрятался, когда Майя открыла свой шкафчик, чтобы забрать свой секретный скетчбук в конце дня. Она не выглядела так, словно заподозрила что-то, но застыла с протянутой рукой. Фаркл напрягся. Она могла что-то заметить, могла?! Фаркл покрылся испариной. 

Майя медленно вытащила блокнот, а затем пролистала страницы. Удостоверившись, что с ним не произошло ничего плохого, она закрыла блокнот и спрятала его в свой рюкзак. Может быть, Фаркл был в безопасности. А может быть, свиньи ещё буду летать*.

— Ты думал, что сможешь уйти с ним? — прорычала Майя, и Фаркл знал, что он пойман. Он вылез из своего укрытия (из-за мусорного ведра; слава богу, он был невысоким, поэтому легко спрятался за ним). — Я не знаю, как ты вскрыл мой шкафчик, но ты никому не скажешь о моих набросках. 

— Майя, я все могу объяснить... — начал Фаркл, хотя на самом деле ни черта он не мог объяснить. Как он мог оправдать это? — Прости, Майя, просто я хотел знать, нравится ли тебе Райли. И я уверен, что нравится. И, кстати, ты ей тоже нравишься. 

— Я не хочу ничего слышать. Пока ты не говоришь никому о том, что видел, у тебя есть шанс остаться в живых, — с угрозой произнесла Майя, прерывая его. Но это все равно было к лучшему, потому что Фаркл не знал, что ещё сказать. 

— Я не скажу ни слова. Но ты должна. Думаю, тебе действительно не наплевать на Райли, и она заслуживает того, чтобы знать, — сказал он. 

Майя качнула головой в знак несогласия. 

— Райли не должна знать. Она подумает, что я странная. Это она странная подруга, а я та, что оказывает дурное влияние. Мы не можем быть вместе. Это просто ещё один мой способ испортить ее, и я не могу этого допустить, — вздохнула она. 

— Это не испортит ее. _Ты_ не испортишь ее. Райли также сильно влияет на тебя, как и ты на нее, — напомнил ей Фаркл. — Это должно быть необязательно сейчас, но ты должна поговорить с ней. 

— Это не так просто, ты не понимаешь, через что я прохожу. Ты не любишь кого-то, кого не должен любить, — фыркнула она и прижалась спиной к шкафчикам, сползая вниз на пол.

Фаркл плюхнулся рядом с Майей, окинув ее беспокойным взглядом. 

— Вообще-то, я...

Майя повернулась к нему и вскинула бровь, и, когда он сказал, она фыркнула снова. Если Фаркл в самом деле знал, что она переживает, то, возможно, она действительно должна была поговорить с Райли.

~

Когда Лукас пришел следующим утром в школу, он был удивлен, увидев Райли и Майю, улыбающихся друг другу с глупыми, влюбленными взглядами. Они держались за руки, а их пальцы переплелись. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Фаркла, но тот только рассмеялся и покачал головой. 

— Как ты это сделал? — спросил Лукас. Он не думал, что Фаркл на самом деле сведет девчонок. 

— У тебя свои секреты, у меня — свои.


	3. 3. Тайна Лукаса

К пятнице между Фарклом и Лукасом все в значительной степени пришло в норму. 

Фаркл ожидал, что скоро они вернутся к нормальной жизни, но то, чего он не ожидал, это то какой милой стала Майя. Фаркл поделился с ней своим большим секретом, и теперь она вела себя так, словно они были лучшими друзьями. Легкие оскорбления и дразнилки ещё остались, но она говорила все это с улыбкой. 

Несмотря на то, что он больше не злился на него, Фаркл отнюдь не махнул рукой на то, чтобы узнать, кто нравится Лукасу. Он спрашивал уже несколько раз, но Лукас ни разу не ответил ему. Фаркл мало-помалу отчаивался. Фаркл не хотел, чтобы их дружба испортилась из-за чего-то вроде этого. Если он не мог добиться ничего от Лукаса, то, может быть, мог попытать удачу у Райли. 

Позже вечером Фаркл влез в окно Райли. Ему снова повезло: Майи не было. С Райли было легче говорить один на один (читай: легче выпытывать информацию, когда Майи не было рядом). 

Фаркл постучал в окно. Райли встала с постели, где лежа читала, и впустила его. Он готов был сражаться за информацию, если бы это потребовалось. 

— Привет, Фаркл. Тебе что-то нужно? — спросила Райли. — В последний раз, когда ты был здесь, то просто выуживал информацию. 

— Мне просто любопытно, вдруг тебе захочется рассказать, кто нравится Лукасу, — застенчиво произнес Фаркл. Он думал, Райли не поймет, что он делает.

— Ты же знаешь, я не могу. Я пообещала Лукасу, что ничего не расскажу тебе, — произнесла Райли, тихо вздохнув. Она должна была дать ему понять, что молчит не специально. 

— Ты не расскажешь ничего мне или вообще никому? — выдержав паузу, спросил Фаркл. Райли ничего не ответила, если не считать неловких вздохов. — Боже. Он не хочет, чтобы знал я. Именно _я_. Что я сделал не так? Он что ненавидит меня теперь? 

— Лукас не ненавидит тебя, клянусь, — заверила его Райли. Она издала звук, похожий на сдавленный смешок, но Фаркл не находил в сложившейся ситуации ничего смешного. 

— Плевать. Я пойду домой.

~

Утро понедельника застало все в полном хаосе. Фаркл обозлился и на Райли, и на Лукаса, и даже сильнее, чем раньше. Лукас не понимал, что происходит: он знал только то, что Фаркл с ним не разговаривал. Райли понимала, почему он злился, но все равно не собиралась ничего ему рассказывать. 

С Майей была совсем другая история. Ещё до того, как она узнала подробности, она встала на сторону Фаркла. Райли расстроилась из-за этого, но Майя быстро все решила, поцеловав ее в щеку и что-то прошептав на ухо. Фаркл не спрашивал, что она прошептала, потому что, если честно, то это было совсем не его дело. 

Фаркл ставил книги в свой шкафчик, когда кто-то потянул его за шиворот в каморку уборщика Харви. Он повернулся лицом к нападающему (он думал, что этот кто-то сейчас будет его бить) и понял, что из школьного коридора его выдернула Майя. 

— Расскажи мне. Я уже все знаю, но хочу услышать это от тебя.

Фаркл сделал глубокий вдох. 

— Лукас и Райли рассказали друг другу, в кого влюблены. Я разозлился, потому что Лукас не рассказал мне, и спросил у Райли, а она сказала, что не должна говорить именно мне. Какой лучший друг так делает? Лукас не хочет говорить мне, Райли не хочет говорить мне, и я не хочу говорить ни с одним из них, — выпалил он на одном дыхании. 

— Ты хочешь знать, кто нравится Лукасу, и почему он тебе ничего не рассказал, — подвела итог Майя. 

Фаркл порывисто кивнул.

— Лукас, может быть, и взял с Райли обещание ничего не говорить тебе, но она не обещала, что ничего не расскажет мне, а я не обещала, что ничего не расскажу тебе.

Злодейская ухмылка расползлась по лицу Майи. Через пару секунд Фаркл понял, о чем она говорит, и по его губам растеклась такая же ухмылка. 

— И пока ты никому ничего не пообещала... — пробормотал Фаркл, изображая опасение, но у него не было никаких проблем с совестью из-за этого разговора с Майей. 

— Лукасу нравится...

~

— Он мог бы просто сказать мне, — пробормотал Фаркл. 

Фаркл тряхнул головой: он едва мог поверить в это. Фаркл вроде как понял, почему Лукас не хотел, чтобы он знал, но это не отменяло его злости. Он был расстроен гораздо сильнее из-за того, что Лукас ничего не сказал ему, чем если бы тот просто признался.


	4. 4. Секреты Фаркла

Райли не была глупой. Наивной, может быть, но не глупой. Она знала, что Фаркл оба раза приходил к ней. Он хотел знать, кто ей нравится, тогда же, когда хотел разузнать, кто нравится Лукасу. К тому же, она была не настолько глупа, чтобы думать, что Майя ничего ему не рассказала. Она нарочно рассказала своей лучшей подруге (девушке? Они теперь были друг другу девушками или как?), выбалтывая все Фарклу в своем уме. Теперь, когда Фаркл узнал тайну Лукаса, Райли была полна решимости выяснить его секрет. Все было по-честному, ведь он сделал то же самое. 

Она изучила доказательства, которые у нее уже были. 

Первое: Фарклу явно не нравилось, когда люди хранили секреты, так что это не будет таким уж большим делом, если она раскроет его секрет. 

Второе: когда Фаркл залез в ее комнату в первый раз на этой неделе, то не проявил большого интереса, чтобы узнать, кто ей нравится. 

Третье: он был очень зол на Лукаса, а теперь — нет. 

Четвертое: Майя что-то знала, но ничего не говорила. 

Пятое: Майя сочувствовала Фарклу. 

Шестое: Фаркл склонил Майю на свою сторону, признавшись ей в чем-то. 

Итак, собрав все, что у нее было, Райли решила, что готова начать собственное расследование. 

Следующим шагом Райли стал допрос. Для начала она решила допросить Лукаса, а Майю оставить на потом. Если бы ей хватило смелости, она бы пошла прямиком к Фарклу, но это явно не было тем, чего она хотела. Лукас был толчком к нему, потому что с ним Райли было легко говорить. А если бы она сразу пошла к Майе, то это заняло бы гораздо больше времени, а не очень невинные касания заставили бы ее петь, как пташку, — она разгорячилась, только подумав об этом. 

Но сначала Лукас. Его несложно было загнать в угол в школьном коридоре. 

— Э-эй, приятель, — протянула Райли, проклиная свою неспособность звучать как нормальный человек. 

— Дай угадаю, ты что-то хочешь, — сухо произнес Лукас. — В любом случае, мой ответ — нет. 

— Ну же, Лукас! Ты даже не выслушал, что мне нужно, — проныла Райли, состроив свои лучшие щенячьи глазки и надув напоказ губки. 

— Ладно, — простонал он и в ожидании скрестил руки на груди. 

— Мне любопытно, знаешь ли ты, что скрывает Фаркл, — едва слышно пробормотала она, но Лукас услышал ее. 

— ... Если я расскажу тебе, ты же не будешь злиться, правда? И не побежишь и не расскажешь все Майе, да? — осторожно спросил Лукас. Райли не знала, чего такого не должна знать Майя, хотя и догадывалась, но стоило выяснить наверняка. Она кивнула. — Ну, во-первых, я рассказал Фарклу, что тебе нравится Майя, ещё до того как вы с ней сошлись. 

— Это не так уж и грубый проступок. Что-нибудь ещё? — не моргнув глазом, ответила Райли. 

— Мы немного взломалишкафчикМайиивзялиеескетчбукчтобыубедитьсячтотыейнравишьсяиэтосработалопотомучтотамбылизаписикоторыеподтверждаличтотвоичувствавзаимныионаобэтомнезнаетпожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйстанеговорией, — поспешно произнес Лукас, делая глубокий вдох по окончанию этой тирады.

— Помедленнее, ковбой, — рассмеялась Райли.

— Мы взяли скетчбук Майи, — медленнее повторил Лукас. 

— Это все, что ты знаешь? — спросила она. 

— Да, все. Пожалуйста, не говори Майе, — взмолился он. 

— Конечно, не буду.

~

Фаркл везде искал Лукаса, но не мог найти, и это его разочаровывало. Теперь когда он знал, в кого Лукас был влюблен, и почему это было такой большой проблемой, Фаркл хотел поговорить с ним. Он натолкнулся на Майю, которая искала Райли (которой тоже нигде не было). Они объединили свои поиски и, когда наконец нашли их, Лукас и Райли были вместе. Райли взяла Майю под руку и увела прочь, сказав, что им нужно поговорить наедине. По-видимому, «наедине» означало в женском туалете. 

— Что это было? — вслух спросил Фаркл.

Лукас почесал затылок. 

— Понятия не имею, — пробормотал он. 

— Не спрашивай как, но я знаю, кто тебе нравится, — выпалил Фаркл, закрыв рот рукой сразу после того как сказал. 

Лукас нахмурился, а румянец понемногу стал заливать его скулы. 

— Оу. Значит, ты... — начал Лукас, но Фаркл тут же оборвал его. 

— Почему ты просто не сказал мне? Да ладно, ты серьезно думал, что я разозлюсь? Вообще-то, я очень счастлив. Не каждый день узнаешь, что твой лучший друг любит тебя, знаешь? И конечно, даже лучше, если ты любишь его в ответ, как я, например. Люблю тебя в ответ, я имел в виду это. Я думал, что ты уже вроде как знаешь, но плевать. Можно я тебя поцелую? Я вроде как хочу этого, — Фаркл продолжал бессвязную болтовню. 

Лукас смотрел на него уже несколько секунд, создавая глубокомысленную тишину, которая не особо нравилась Фарклу. Он нетерпеливо смотрел на Лукаса и закатил глаза, в то время как он все ещё молчал. 

— Думаю, я сломал тебя, — усмехнулся Фаркл и помахал рукой перед лицом Лукаса, а затем легонько толкнул его. Он дернул плечом под его рукой: Фарклу было хорошо, как никогда. Балансируя на кончиках пальцев и используя неподвижного Лукаса, как опору, он прижался к его губам в неуверенном поцелуе прямо посреди школьного коридора. 

Когда он отстранился выражение лица Лукаса сменилось с полностью шокированного на более-менее изумленное (но не брезгливое).

— Так что, Красавчик, что скажешь? 

— Вау. 

Коротко и сладко. Одно слово лучше, чем вообще ничего. 

— Вау как круто, да? — с надеждой произнес Фаркл, и легкая улыбка уже расплывалась на его лице. 

— Вау как круто. Вау как обалденно, — пробормотал Лукас. — Э-эм... Ты не хочешь потанцевать со мной? Знаю, мы уже пришли все вместе, но будь моей парой, а? 

— Фух. Конечно, я пойду с тобой.

~

— Тыковка, это так важно, что ты притащила меня сюда? — спросила Майя, убедившись, что в туалете никого нет. 

— Персик, это серьезно, ладно? — ответила Райли и, получив страховочный кивок от Майи, продолжила: — Мне нужно знать, что ты знаешь о Фаркле. 

— Фарклу нравится Лукас, — безо всяких предисловий заявила Майя. Райли завизжала от восторга, сжав ее в объятиях. 

— А, да, ещё одна вещь. Ты пойдешь со мной на танцы? — спросила Райли. 

— Если ты настаиваешь.


End file.
